


Y quédate ahí al límite de mi afecto.

by CottonSiu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Finds Out, M/M, Sherlock is logical
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonSiu/pseuds/CottonSiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tú has escrito cartas de amor" aseguró Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y quédate ahí al límite de mi afecto.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and stand there at the edge of my affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187762) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



“John.”

“¿Mmm?” John detuvo su ritual de afeitado. Nunca es recomendable tener objetos afilados cerca de tu garganta cuando Sherlock está merodeando en la puerta del baño como ahora. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Tú has escrito cartas de amor,” aseguró Sherlock.

“No desde la secundaria,” dijo John. “Pero sí, lo hecho.” No parecía que Sherlock empezara a gesticular salvajemente o anunciar que asesinos armados estaban, en este momento, apunto de entrar por la ventana del baño, así que John hizo otro trazo con la navaja a través de la espuma. Sherlock, en el espejo, se quedó en la puerta con una expresión pensativa y aire expectante, dando golpecitos en sus labios con su dedo índice.

Finalmente, Sherlock se aproximó con “Requiero tu ayuda.”

John pasó sus yemas sobre su quijada. “¿Con qué?”

“Una carta de amor, claro.”

John sacudió su rastrillo en el filo del lavabo y lo enjuagó. “¿Es para un caso?”

“No.”

John miró a los ojos a Sherlock en el espejo. Sherlock parecía desconcertado. “¿No es para un caso?” Sherlock le lanzó a John la mirada que significaba _Me oíste perfectamente bien la primera vez; no seas lerdo._ ” John dejó su rastrillo en su taza. “Entonces, esto es para ti. Tú… quieres que te ayude a escribir una carta de amor.”

Sherlock volteó los ojos. “Muy bien, John.”  
“Si quieres mi ayuda, será mejor que seas amable,” le advirtió John. Se salpicó un poco de agua en la cara. “¿Porqué yo?”

“Lo has hecho antes,” señaló Sherlock. “Y no es como si pudiera preguntarle a alguien más”

John secó su cara y trató de imaginarse a Sherlock preguntándole a Lestrade o, Dios los ampare a todos, Mycroft como redactar una carta de amor. “Está bien,” concedió. “Es un poco.. bueno, un poco como de secundaria, ¿no es cierto?”

Sherlock se enderezó, con los hombros hacia atrás. “Si no quieres ayudarme…”

“No,” dijo John, apresuradamente. Colgó la toalla en su lugar. “Ayudaré. Sólo dame un momento, ¿puedes? Me gustaría estar vestido primero.”

\------

John estaba al tanto de que Sherlock era, de hecho, un hombre muy atractivo. No en apariencia, quizás -- Oh, sí, estaban los pómulos, los ojos, el cabello oscuro como cuervo, bla bla bla-- pero Sherlock no era físicamente atractivo de una forma convencional ¿o sí? Sus ojos eran muy pequeños para una cara tan larga, su barbilla muy puntiaguda, y parecía tener doce años. Lo que lo hacía tan magnético era la manera maestra en la que se erguía a si mismo y la manera en que te miraba, como si te desvistiera por completo para leer todos los secretos entre tus poros. Tal vez los ojos o los pómulos completaban el primer vistazo, pero su voz, su carismático desdén, era lo que forzaba el segundo. 

Pero John había tenido suficiente con causas perdidas en Afghanistan. Sherlock le había dicho no, en esa primera cena juntos, y John ni siquiera o había considerado propiamente en ese entonces. Así que John se lo había guardado, no miraba a Sherlock intensamente o por mucho tiempo, coqueteaba con baristas y cajeras, y quedaba conforme con el conocimiento de que, al menos no era porque él era muy viejo, muy pobre, muy feo, ó tenía una pobre personalidad. Sherlock simplemente no estaba interesado en _nadie_. Y si John no podía tenerlo, al menos Sherlock no se iría a ningún lado con alguien más.

Parecía que John se había equivocado en esto, pero no había nada que hacer por ahora.

\-------

“Está bien.” John se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con una rebanada de pan y una taza de té. Frente a él, Sherlock jugueteaba con su pluma contra un pedazo de papel. “¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?” 

“Todo.” Tap, tap tap, “No tengo experiencia en esta área. He mirado guías en linea, pero son mucho de lo mismo. Prefiero información de primera mano, como bien sabes.

“De acuerdo, entonces.” John tomó un sorbo de su té. Hacía mucho tiempo desde que había escrito una carta de amor. Estaba muy seguro de que las que había escrito en el pasado eran todas estúpidas y que desde hacía mucho relegadas a los botes de basura. Se preguntaba si las escribiría mejor ahora. “Bueno, realmente no sé que decirte. Son cosas realmente directas, las cartas de amor. Sólo les dices porque los amas.”

Sherlock soltó un sonido de frustración. “¿Pero cómo? Seguro que no puedo hacer una lista en viñetas, aunque ése sería el método más eficiente y legible,” terminó con un murmullo en mueca. 

John escondió su sonrisa en la taza de té; Sherlock podía ser sorpresivamente sensible a algún tipo de burla percibida. “Bueno, _podrías_ , si piensas que a la otra persona le gustaría.”

Sherlock se animó. “Así que debo presentar la carta en una forma que piense que es placentera a la otra persona.” 

“Pues… sí.” Dijo John. Santo cielo. Quien quiera que fuese esta persona, esperaba que fuera paciente. “Si piensas que le gustaría un poema, escribe un poema. Si piensas que le gustaría una lista numerada, entonces escribe una lista numerada.”

“Ya veo.” Sherlock escribió esto en su pedazo de papel. John le dio una mordida a su rebanada y reflexionó que si el le fuera a escribir una carta de amor a Sherlock, probablemente la escribiría en binario. O no, algún tipo de código. Sherlock quedaría fascinado con eso.

Claro que, él nunca le escribiría una carta de amor a Sherlock.

“¿Qué más?” Demandó Sherlock.

John se aseguró de que el pedazo de tostada estuviera bien masticado antes de pasarlo. “Ehm. Bueno. Se cariñoso. Sentimental.” Obviamente, no añadió, porque algunas cosas no eran obvias para Sherlock. “Dile porque los amas, cuanto piensas en ellos. El momento en que te enamoraste de ellos, si lo recuerdas. Ayuda que seas un poco humilde, habla de como no los mereces, no eres digno, ése tipo de cosas. Añade cumplidos para la otra persona.” Alcanzó a ver la mueca que hacían los labios de Sherlock y sonrió otra vez en su taza. “Usa papel bonito. Y tu mejor caligrafía, claro.”

“¿Eso es todo?” preguntó Sherlock, una vez que terminó de escribir.

“No lo sé. Como dije, ha pasado mucho tiempo.” John le dio otra mordida a su tostada, masticó, engulló. “¿Quieres que revise tu carta? Eso sería más fácil.”

“ _No_ ” Sonaba como si Sherlock estuviera positivamente asqueado ante la idea.

“Está bien, está bien.” Debió haberlo sabido; Sherlock era una persona intensamente privada, aunque se comportara como si nadie más tuviera derecho a serlo. “Bueno, hazme saber si tienes más preguntas.” Levantó su plato lleno de migajas, lo dejó en el lavadero y trató de no pensar acerca de para quién sería esa carta. 

\----

La puerta del baño estaba abierta -- John había dejado de cerrarla, porque simplemente no tenía caso-- y Sherlock gritó, “¡John!” 

John se talló la cara con las manos, Sherlock era una confusión de camisa azul a través del vapor. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Las guías en linea recomiendan un saludo más sentimental, como ‘Mi Querido’ ó ‘Mi amado’, pero teniendo en cuenta tu consejo, no estoy seguro de cómo el receptor tomará el ser llamado mi amado.”

John pensó que quien fuera que conociera a Sherlock, o al menos hubiera hablado con él por más de dos minutos, lo encontraría inquietante. “Yo estaría un poco asustado, por mi parte. Digo, ¿siquiera te conocen? ”

“¿Lo estarías? Excelente.” Y Sherlock cerró de jalón la puerta otra vez.

\-----

_No estoy seguro de cómo es que no soy digno. Por supuesto que lo merezco. Soy brillante. SH_

John volteó los ojos. _No me mandes mensajes acerca de cosas personales al trabajo,_ escribió y mandó el mensaje. Después, al reflexionar, mandó un segundo mensaje: _Sólo di cosas agradables acerca de ellos_.

Condenado infierno. John era quién no se merecía esto.  
\----

John despertó de un sobresalto, el corazón golpeándolo, buscando por el arma debajo de su almohada que no estaba ahí. “Detente,” fue la orden tensa de Sherlock, y John languideció. La presencia de Sherlock era un peso en el borde de la cama, inclinado sobre John; la puerta de la recamara de John estaba abierta, dejando entrar un hueco de luz tenue. 

“Santo cielo,” dijo John. “Te dije que no hicieras eso. Uno de estos días voy a --”

“¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que mi carta será bien recibida?”

John se sentó adecuadamente. “Dame tu brazo.” Cuando parecía que Sherlock se pondría renuente, John le inyectó un poco de fuerza: “Tu brazo.” Sherlock extendió su brazo con una mueca. Como era de esperar, su manga estaba sin abrochar, y cuando John la doblo hacia arriba pudo ver los parches claros contra la piel: cuatro. Suspiró y empezó a despegarlos uno por uno. “No hay una fórmula mágica.” Ante la feroz mirada de Sherlock, agregó, “O fórmula científica, lo que sea. Lo único que puedes hacer es ser sincero.”

Sherlock permanecía callado, y John lanzó los parches de nicotina en la dirección general del bote de basura, sin importarle si no acertaba. Miró al mueble junto a su cama. Cielos. Eran las tres y media de la mañana.

“¿Alguna vez te escribieron una carta de amor?” preguntó Sherlock, de repente.

John parpadeó. “Una o dos veces.” Sonrió afectuosamente ante la memoria. Probablemente los chicos ya no hacían ese tipo de cosas. Probablemente se mandaban mensajes en sus respectivos Facebooks, o algo así. “No sé si tú las llamarías cartas de amor propiamente. Eran más que nada, notas de amor. Me gustas, te gusto, ese tipo de cosas.” Desdobló la manga de Sherlock en su lugar.

Sherlock miró de cerca como buscando en la cara de John. “¿Las notas, te gustaron?”

“A todos les gusta recibir cartas de amor.” John se recostó. “A todos les gusta saber que son amados. Es halagador.” Se cubrió con las mantas. “Volveré a dormir ahora. No me despiertes si no es un asunto de vida o muerte.”

Cerró sus ojos. Después de unos minutos, sintió que Sherlock se levantaba de la cama y después la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba tras él.

\----

Cuando John regresó a casa de la clínica al día siguiente, Sherlock estaba encerrado en su cuarto tocando el violín, una melodía desgarradora que John no había escuchado antes. Se quedó al pie de las escaleras por un momento, apoyado en la pared y simplemente escuchando. ¿Así era entonces, Sherlock enamorado?

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó quién era. Pensó que conocía a todas las personas en la vida de Sherlock, aunque era cierto que no acompañaba a Sherlock en _cada_ caso. ¿Era acaso algo que no había notado, o es que Sherlock había sido extraordinariamente secretivo? Estaba este joven sargento de Scotland Yard, Hopkings, a quien obviamente le atraía Sherlock, pero Sherlock lo miraba como si fuera algo que estaba adherido a su zapato. ¿Sherlock era gay, siquiera? Era difícil de decir; Sherlock no seguía ninguna regla. Probablemente era esa mujer, Irene. Había algo cautivador acerca de ella; aún John lo había sentido, su brillante, mente afilada, no tan distinta de la de Sherlock. Sherlock tenía su foto en un cajón en algún lugar. Pero ella había regresado a América, y Sherlock nunca abandonaría Londres. ¿Lo haría? En ese caso, ¿se iría John con él? ¿Podría? ¿Querría Sherlock que lo acompañara?

El violín escaló en un sonido frenético, y después se quedo en silencio con un gruñido rabioso. John abrió los ojos y recordó que debía terminar de subir las escaleras. Bueno, quienquiera que fuera, era un bastardo con suerte, y si alguna vez rompían el corazón de Sherlock, John lo estrangularía con sus propias manos.

\---

A la mañana siguiente, John bajó las escaleras para encontrar un sobre apoyado en la tetera. En el frente decía simplemente _John Watson_ en una tinta azul oscuro, en lo que John reconoció como la caligrafía de Sherlock.

Dejó de respirar.

Simplemente sostuvo en sobre en sus manos por largos momentos. Era lila pálido en color y cuadrado en forma, con lo que parecía cartulina dentro, rígida y pesada. Finalmente, con rápidos movimientos mecánicos, llenó la tetera, la puso a hervir. y se sentó a la mesa para abrir la carta. 

Decía, en costosa cartulina color crema, 

_John,_   
_Escribo esta carta para decirte que puede que yo te ame. No estoy seguro, porque nunca antes me he enamorado, y el sentimiento no parece ser cuantificable. No obstante, estoy incontablemente encariñado con tus sonrisas, aún cuando no me sonríes a mí; con tu jalea en el refrigerador, aun cuando yo no como jalea; y con tus suéteres, aun cuando son extremadamente poco halagadores. Todos estos son signos de un gran afecto._

_Comenzó en el momento en que te vi y me di cuenta de que tú le habías disparado al taxista. Nadie había echo algo así por mí antes. Las cosas escalaron cuando fuiste raptado por los del Loto Negro y estaba desesperado por traerte de vuelta. Nunca me había sentido de esa forma, y me sentí así de nuevo, cuando Moriarty te raptó. Me dijiste que corriera, y debí haber corrido, porque eso era lo lógico. Pero en cuanto a ti concierne, parece que no puedo ser lógico, y lo peor, es que no me importa._   
_Has mejorado mi vida en miles de formas desde que apareciste. Me detienes al poner muchos agujeros en la pared y de ser muy cruel. Tú compras leche y semillas. Tú aspiras y lavas la ropa. Tú me recuerdas que no todos en el mundo son completamente aburridos y poco interesantes. Tú eres una audiencia para mi violín. Me dices que soy brillante, y tú crees que soy capaz de ser un héroe, aunque evidentemente no lo soy, y encuentro que no quiero decepcionarte._

_Me gustaría comprarte nuevos suéteres. Me gustaría componerte una sonata para violín. Me gustaría llevarte a París. Incluso me gustaría besarte. Y cuando me retire a Sussex a cuidar abejas, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo._

_Muy sinceramente tuyo,_

_Sherlock_

Sherlock depositó una taza de té caliente enfrente de él. John ni siquiera escuchó el ruido de la tetera.

“¿Te gusta?” Sherlock tomó el asiento frente a John, casi como lo había hecho la semana pasada, cuando había tomado notas sobre como escribir una carta de amor. Parecía muy compuesto para alguien que acababa de confesar sus sentimientos a través de papel costoso, aunque sus dedos estaban inquietos.

John engulló y bajó la carta. “A todos les gustan las cartas de amor.”

“Sí, pero.” Sherlock tomó un sorbo de su propio té, seguramente quemándose en el proceso. “¿Qué hay de ésta?”

“Me gusta,” dijo John. “Me gusta mucho.” Y después, “Ven _aquí_ , tú --tú-- no puedo creerlo--” Y sólo arrastró a Sherlock sobre la mesa para besarlo, y finalmente se acomodaron hacia un lado para evitar voltear una silla o tazas de té. Sherlock era un besador raro y torpe, quien obviamente no tenía idea de que hacer con sus manos, pero John siguió besándolo de todas formas, una mano aferrada en su camisa y la otra inclinando la cabeza de Sherlock hacia él. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, fue para decir, “¿Porqué no dijiste _nada_?”

“Lo hice,” dijo Sherlock, perplejo y aturdido, con el cabello más despeinado de lo usual; le sentaba bien, “Te escribí una carta de amor y todo eso.”

“Eso no fue--” John apoyó su cabeza en la clavícula de Sherlock y luchó por reprimir una risita histérica. “Normalmente, la gente no le pide al objeto de su afecto por consejos para su propia carta de amor.”

“Bien, pues no había a quien más preguntar.” Sherlock, al menos, parecía saber como abrazar; sus brazos estaban alrededor de los hombros de John, muy confortablemente. “¿Y porque no lo harían? Seguramente el objeto de su afecto sabe que es lo que le gusta.”

“Cielos,” dijo John. “Pensé que le estabas escribiendo esa carta a alguien más.”

Sherlock sonó genuinamente curioso. “¿Pero a quién más podría ser?”

John no pudo resistir la risa esta vez, y después de un momento, Sherlock se le unió.


End file.
